


Purpose

by gladixlusamicitia (glacliolus)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76 is an inspirational dad to us all, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacliolus/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: A late stressful night leads you to question your purpose in Overwatch. Luckily, 76 is there to remind you what it is.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! I really wanted to write something platonic for 76 since he's the dad of Overwatch.
> 
> Have a request or wanna chat? Come say hi on my tumblr! - gladixlusamicitia

The screen of the computer remained ever bright as you continued to stare at the screen, ignoring the steaming mug of coffee sat on the desk next to you, slowly going cold with each second that you ignored it. The screen displayed various amounts of data that Winston had sent over to you from the last payload that had been collected.

“C’mon…” You hissed, slamming your fist down on the desk causing the cup to shudder ever so slightly, the warm liquid in the cup rippling from the vibrations caused by your fist. “Damnit!” Your fist throbbed with pain as you shook the hand that you slammed down, running your other hand through your hair with a heavy and defeated sigh, slumping against the desk.

“Sounds like it’s going well.”

You jolted upright in your chair, the gruff yet ever so slightly muffled voice gave away whom the person was that had just joined you in the spare lab that you’d commandeered that evening. Letting out a breath that you hadn’t realised you’d been holding, you spun the chair around to face the elder man – like usual, the visor was on his face, making his face completely unreadable, but instead he’d taken to leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

“Jeez, 76, you scared me…”

A low chuckle left his lips as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to you, looking at the nonsensical data that was displayed on the screen.  
“Winston asked me to check on you.” He started, staring at the screen before turning his head to look at you. “He said that you’d terrified poor Hana earlier when you threatened to throw hot coffee on McCree.”

Your anger was one of many legendary things about the new Overwatch, especially when you were stressed out about something that you were working on. McCree had simply been the person to ask you if you were all right… Except he was probably the tenth person who had asked you, and you’d snapped back, threatening him.  
“He…” You wanted to say that he deserved it, but you just lowered your head instead. “He didn’t deserve it…”

“You really scared Hana, and nothing scares her.” It was true, you’d seen some of her horror game streams – nothing ever fazed her and yet here it was, you had been one of the few things to scare her. However, 76 snorted and made you look back at him. “Don’t take it personally, McCree can be an insufferable asshole when he wants to be… And he knows it.”

“Yeah, I guess… Still, McCree didn’t deserve to be threatened and Hana didn’t deserve to witness it.” You slumped on the desk, burying your face in your arms in an attempt to get away from your rising self esteem issues. Another thing that you kept buried from most of your associates within Overwatch, it’d always been something you struggled with and when roadblocks like the current data problem you were attempting to decipher. Your voice was muffled when you finally spoke, hoping that 76 wouldn’t hear you. “Why am I here? It’s not like Winston can’t just ask someone else to look at this… I’m a glorified IT tech.”

“You really think that?” The fact he used your given name at the end of the sentence made you raise your head, resting your chin against your arm. Tears were threatening to form in your eyes, you held them back as best you could but couldn’t stop them from eventually beginning to trickle down your cheeks.

“Yes…”

“You know why you’re here?”

“Why?”

He gently rested his gloved hand on your clothed bicep, his voice sincere. “Winston saw something in you, something that the others don’t have. Tell me, which Talon operative appeared on the last mission?”

You glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking carefully before croaking out a name with confusion. “Sombra?”

“Damn right, she compromised the payload and that piece of tech that you created blocked her from being able to hack the team’s equipment.” He pointed to the screen in response to his words. “This data wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t managed to create and finish that piece of blocking tech.” A whine left your lips as you smiled, his hand reaching up to rub the top of your head like he often did with Hana. “You saved the payload this time around.”

“Thanks… Dad.” You smirked at him, very sure that he was scowling at you from behind that visor of his.

“I’m not your father.” He simply retorted, a snort leaving your lips as he folded his arms over his chest once again.

“Oh please, you’re everyone’s dad even if you deny it, I know for a fact that Hana got you that number one dad mug, Tracer told me that you kept it!” A low muffled mumble of curses left his lips as you laughed, leaning against his arm. “Guess I’ve just got to have a bit more faith in myself.”

“Damn right you do, you’re an integral part of Overwatch now. Don’t forget that.”

You let a smile grow on your lips before blinking as you looked at the screen when you finally turned back to it. “Wait a second… The data here… It’s a formula for a chemical compound I believe… I think Mercy sent me something like that…” You mumbled and got up from your chair, heading over to a cabinet of files and rummaged through, 76 watching in silence as you brought back a small file.

“Think you’ve got something?”

“I think so, if it’s what I think it is… Might explain why Talon sent out Sombra to get the payload from us.” You flicked through the file, comparing the results from Mercy to the data on the screen. Your eyes widened as you finally pieced it all together. “That’s it! 76, this data… It’s definitely a chemical compound and if I’m right… It’s the formula for Widowmaker’s bombs! We can finally make an effective antidote for it!”

A hand clapped on your back while you grinned brightly, 76 nodding his head in pride.

“See? That’s why you’re a part of this team.”


End file.
